Hardware modeling systems ("HMS") provide integrated circuit designers with a tool for making accurate, full function, simulation models of complex devices. These complex devices, often called hardware modeling elements ("HMEs"), serve as their own models. An important, but often overlooked, aspect of the HMSs is the adapter to which the HME is attached that connects the HME to the pin electronics circuitry ("PEL") of the HMS.
The adapter, with a connected HME, of prior HMSs could not be connected to a PEL that was powered. It has been necessary to shut down the HMS before connecting the adapter. This was necessary for a variety of reasons as set forth below.
If the adapter had an electrostatic charge on it when its signal pins connected to the PEL, the discharge of the electrostatic charge to the internal PEL circuitry could damage the HMS and the HME. Another possible problem is that the signal ground of the PEL and adapter were not equalized before the pins of the two systems mated. If there were not equalization, the signal ground of the adapter could be floating, and the power supply voltages could couple through the HME or other components to signal lines, sending a damaging voltage level to the PEL. Still another possible problem is that upon mating of the adapter and PEL, the bulk capacitance on the adapter may cause a large in-rush current that could damage the PEL or adapter, and disrupt the operation of the HMS.
Prior adapters were not configured to support more than one specific pin-out configuration for an HME. If two HME pin-out configurations were different, generally, they could not be connected to the same adapter without modification.
Prior adapters did not have an on-board means to provide the HMS with information regarding the HME attached to the adapter. Nor were they readily alterable to change the configuration of the adapter circuitry to support special HME and HMS needs. Also, importantly, prior adapters were not configured so that external equipment could be attached for various uses with the HMS.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems, as fully demonstrated in the remainder of the specification and drawings.